Magical Moments
by cejsmom
Summary: What happens when you work at the most magical place on earth, yet you hate the person you're working with… at least you're supposed to. Written for FAGE 11 as a gift for Haley Alexander/isabellamasens.


FAGE 11. Are You In…?

Written for: Haley Alexander/isabellamasens

Written by: cejsmom

Rating: M

Summary: What happens when you work at the most magical place on earth, yet you hate the person you're working with… at least you're supposed to.

Prompt used:

**1\. Disney cast members who play characters who don't like each other but fall in love.**

2\. Actorward and Modelella.

3\. Ghost hunter A/U.

4\. Roommates who somehow fall in love.

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox: Fanfiction community/ FAGE-11-Are-You-In/ 130805/ (remove the spaces)

Huge thank you to MarieCaro for the gorgeous banner, I couldn't love it more! Thank you to Tammy, Jenn and Monique for hand holding, reading and your beta chops!

I obviously don't own any of this - where applicable, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer and J.M. Barrie

**++++Magical Moments++++**

"There was a new guy in the Character Zoo today. Did you see him?" My best friend, Angela, asked, as she plopped down beside me and started to unwrap a delicious smelling sub.

"Did you get meatball, again? Ang, you suck. You know that's my fave, and you know I can't eat it now." I pouted. "No. I don't think I saw anyone new today. Well, I don't think so. Once people are costumed up, it's kinda hard to tell," I giggled. "What did he look like?"

Taking a big bite and totally being disgusting as she talked through her chews, Angela described him.

"Tall... yum, this is so good... Rusty-coloured hair... Long legs that fit into his jeans real nice... Pretty gorgeous, actually. Man... I love a good meatball sub."

Giving her the evil eye as I salivated over her sub some more, I replied, "How long were you staring at him? Angela, if Ben saw you, he'd have..."

"If Ben saw me, he'd get all sappy about how I'd been checking _him_ out when we first met!" she laughed as she interrupted me.

Joining in with her laughter, we had a moment playing memory lane of her weird first encounter with her current boyfriend of two months.

"Okay. Enough of the reminiscing. I'm starting to tear up from it all and I can't ruin my makeup. Back to the new guy. Who's he playing?" I asked.

"Not sure. I didn't have a chance to stick around as I had to clock in."

"I'll keep an eye out for him, but I've gotta go." I said standing up with my tray full of garbage. "Meet you at break?"

"Hopefully. I'll be in the Learning Centre. I want to check out something on the computers," she replied.

"Okay. See you then." Leaving my tray on the racks, I waved goodbye as I prepared myself for the smell I was about to be hit with as I left the cafeteria. I loved my job, as the perks were fantastic, some parts though just stank, literally.

++++MM++++

Walking out of the Utilidors and back into the park is always a blessing and a curse. It's a curse only because you never know what kind of encounter you may have with the guests. I've been fortunate that almost every single guest I've had the pleasure of speaking with has been great. I have heard the horror stories and watched some of the videos out there though, and wow. People take their expectations to a whole other level at times.

It's always a blessing getting outside, though, as the smell in the Utilidor can be intolerable on the best of days. Sometimes, when the weather is at its most extreme, I wish I wore a mask with my costume as I'd wear it inside for smell protection. It's gross to think that the inside of a smelly costume would be more appealing than the odours outside of it.

Today though, I wasn't paying too much attention to the smells as I was shocked when a voice behind me yelled out,

"Wow, someone's ripe. I thought Disney had strict rules about appearances? I think Peter forgot his deodorant," someone whisper yelled behind me.

I stopped in my tracks, startled by what happened, not only was it about me, it was also untrue; I always doubled up on my deodorant! Plus, I'm a girl and I'd like to think that it was a pretty obvious fact. Yes, the character I'm playing is a boy, but there are a few women, like me, who fit the role and costume and make great Peters! The kids don't seem to mind, and the part was played on Broadway and the original movie by a woman. Plus, I'll say it again, I don't smell!

As they walked by, I couldn't believe it when I saw that I'd just been dissed by Captain Hook, no less! It could have been his attendant, but by the shocked look on his face it pretty much guaranteed to me that it was the Captain. Talk about taking your role seriously. Talk about being a jerk! _Yeah, Captain! Disney also has rules about being nice to everyone! Did you forget about that from your manual? _I thought to myself.

For the past five months I'd been playing Peter Pan. It's a role I'd been dreaming about for as long as I knew Disney World existed. Well, not Peter Pan himself, necessarily, but playing a character here.

As a young girl, I loved when my dad would read to me at bedtime about Cinderella and her little mice friends and Snow White and her little people. Having lost my mom when I was little, I could relate to so many Disney characters who experienced the same loss. Dad had also bought me all the movies, I think as a way of showing me I wasn't alone in this world, and it created a love for me of all things Disney. Once I finished my freshman year of college, I applied to the Disney College program and was thrilled when I was accepted. My experience here has been nearly perfect, and I wasn't going to let some jerk dampen it.

Sure, if I was being honest, I would have preferred to have been cast as one of the princesses. Unfortunately, I'm not tall enough, nor, I felt, pretty enough for one of those roles. I'm a bit on the shorter side and petite overall. When I got through and passed the audition process, I was hired as a performing character and felt like I'd finally made it! I was able to fit into lots of the masked characters, which could have been a lot of fun, however the role of Peter opened, and it was a perfect fit; literally. Being gifted as the boy who refused to grow up has been a lot of fun and I'll never say a bad word about it or the wig I must wear that really scratches my head.

Once I got over my shock, I looked around for my attendant and partner. We usually met up at the doors before exiting out into the park near my photo spot; a routine we'd been following the entire time we worked together. Jessica and Wendy, well, Jessica and Lauren really, as Lauren played the role of Wendy, liked to eat in the smaller break room near Fantasyland and it was just easier to meet up with them this way. I had some specific dietary restrictions and found it easier to eat in the larger break room.

"Hey, Bella." I heard in unison. Once we stepped outside, I'd be Peter, but it felt good to be acknowledged as a girl in that moment.

"Hi! Hope you both had a great lunch. I'm ready to start shift, let's go, but first, do I smell?"

++++MM++++

"Got any fun plans tonight?" Closing the door to my locker, I turned to my friend. It was a couple of days after my encounter with Captain Hook and I still wasn't over the slight.

"No. I've got to get out of this costume. Then, I'm going to go back to my room, taking a long shower and getting the smell of the park off of me."

"Bella… I'm sure it was a joke in reference to the smell in the Utildor and not a comment as to your own scent. Go have a shower here if you must, and then come join us. We're going to the movies. You know you love the movies," Angela sang to me.

"Who's going?" I asked while reopening my door and grabbing my shower kit. Going to the movies sounded a lot more fun than hanging out in my room at the dorm.

"The regular group. Me, Ben, Jessica and Mike, oh, and the new guy. Mike's been his handler the past couple of days. Says he's a great guy."

"Mr. Legs for days? You sure you want to be around him with Ben nearby?" I joked as she started to walk away. "I'll meet you at the theatre, save me a seat beside you if I'm late!"

"Will do, I'll get you a popcorn, too!" Angela replied.

"Thanks, Ang, you're the best!"

I needed to rush though if I was going to make it on time. My hair takes forever to dry. I had a mess of hair. It was long, curly and there was a lot of it. It's why my Peter wig and I didn't get along very well. I had to jam it all in there and was why my head was always so itchy. Couldn't let the parents think that Peter Pan had lice, so there was no itching while I was in role. As soon as that sucker came off though, I'd enter relief heaven and scratch to my heart's content; which was what I was looking forward to doing in the shower.

Reaching back into my locker for my flip flops, no one wanted to stand on the shower floor in their bare feet in this locker room, _shudder_, I overheard a familiar voice talking to a new voice that hadn't left my memories for the past couple of days.

"It's great you're finally coming out with the gang. You've met Jessica already, but I think you'll like everyone else." Mike said.

"You'd mentioned Angela and Ben both work in the shops and are dating. Is that right?"

"Yup and Jessica's my girl. Oh, Peter's also coming."

"Dude... you aren't setting me up with some guy, are you? I know I tend to be a bit flamboyant with the character, but I'm not gay."

'Not that there's anything wrong with it, but I'm no guy." I replied, slamming my locker door shut, and facing Mike and the new guy, who apparently was my Captain Hook nemesis. "I also don't smell, although I am going to hit the showers before we hit the movies."

Walking away from the two of them, I gave myself a fictional pat on the back. I finally told him! Boy that felt good. I knew I was being petty, but I prided myself on my appearance as Peter Pan. It was a role I took very seriously. No one wanted to scare away kids with bad body odour or worse.

The closer I got to the shower, the further I got away from feeling great about my zinger. How silly of me to feel so vindicated by my comment that probably didn't even make sense to him. How was I supposed to meet this guy now, feeling like this? After much deliberation, and scalp scratching in the shower, I decided to skip the movie. I texted Angela to tell her I didn't feel so great, which was a fact, and that I'd see her tomorrow.

After I texted her, I felt worse. What was I going to do?

++++MM++++

After a gruelling shift, we were all sitting in the break room talking about our worst experiences in the park. Lauren had been vomited on by a child who must have mixed up too much candy, with too hot a day and too many spinning rides. Some of us had been around for a lot longer and had dozens of insane stories to tell.

"I think if I get asked one more time, "Where's the Harry Potter ride?" I'm going to start giving random directions to people," joked Tyler, who was an attendant at Aladdin's Magic Carpet ride.

"People spend thousands of dollars on these vacations, do they not do any research?" asked Lauren. "When they ask, "what time is the three o'clock parade at", I can't help but give them a smug look."

We all laughed at that one as it tends to be the first stupid question we get asked when we work at the park.

"How do I get to Pandora, when they're in the Magic Kingdom," Angela mentions while we all nod.

"Or "where's the park exit?" Same place as the entrance, Sir."

"I was asked to sign a waiver, so someone's kid could ride Space Mountain when they were much too small for it. Why do I care more about your kid's safety than you?" Eric vented.

"Seriously? Someone asked you that?" I said.

He laughed as he replied to me, "Yup, I get asked that at least once a month."

"My foot was run over by one of the electric scooters, and the driver didn't even stop!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Oh, well, we've all had that happen."

"One lady asked me to sign her boobs." I said and was also repeated by another voice from behind me.

Everyone laughed and those who played characters chimed in with the inappropriate, for a Disney character, place that they'd been asked to sign...

"Chest."

"Thigh."

I stopped listening though as I turned to face, who I now knew to be Edward.

He was partially dressed in his Captain Hook costume, I presume on his way to the Character Zoo after finishing his shift, perhaps. It didn't matter that his head had been inside a massive mask out in the Florida heat for the past hour or whatever, Edward was hot, and I didn't mean literally, although he was probably that, too. Angela failed in her description of him and I kicked myself for missing out on the movies last night.

"Grow up, Peter." he said.

"Pardon me," I replied with a scowl. What is with this guy, I wondered?

Realizing his faux pas, he quickly tried to stop me when I went to get up and leave. I wasn't going to stick around so he could insult me again.

"No! No, not you. Her shirt! Was that what her shirt said?"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"The lady who asked you to sign her boobs? Did she have on a Grow Up, Peter, tank? I wondered if it was the same lady who asked me?" he asked with a genuine look of concern and remorse on his face.

"Oh! Yeah! I think she did," I smiled in reply and relief, maybe he's not a jerk after all?

"Hi, I'm Edward. We've not really met before."

"Bella. Happy to meet you."

"I thought you were coming to the movies last night?"

"Yeah... sorry about that. I felt like an idiot after my small rant in the locker room and I was too ashamed to face you." I could feel my face and chest turning as red as his costume as I looked down at my feet to hide my embarrassment, once again.

"Hey, no worries. I'm sorry about that crack about you being smelly. I was hoping to apologize to you last night. I'll let you in on a little secret," he stammers out. "I'd been checking out your legs in your tights, until I realized you were Peter Pan and I was being turned on by what I thought was a guy!" He looked about as embarrassed as I had earlier. "I reacted the only way I knew how, with an insult, and I'm really sorry."

I doubled over in laughter and relief! He wasn't a jerk, he actually was very sweet, silly, but sweet.

"I hear ya," I replied. "You're not the first person to mistake me for a guy."

"I've gotta admit, I'm really happy you're not a guy. To quote you, and Seinfeld, not that there's anything wrong with it."

"Ugh. I was such an idiot."

"Nah, you were simply defending yourself."

"Or tried to. I embarrassed myself actually, but we've already had this conversation, can we just move on?"

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I work at Disney World as Captain Hook. I sometimes open my mouth and the wrong stuff comes out, but otherwise I'm a pretty decent guy."

"Happy to meet you, Edward. I'm Isabella Swan and I shockingly also work at Disney World as Peter Pan! Been known to snap at people and feel ashamed afterwards. So happy to make your acquaintance."

We both laughed at our stupidity and in relief, at least for me, that maybe we had just found someone who could make our stay here a little bit more interesting.

++++MM++++

After our second set of introductions to each other, we made plans to go on a date on our next day off together. We had similar schedules, so we easily found that we both weren't working the following Saturday, a great day for a date.

It turned out that Edward was also in the college program and living in the provided residences. As we were in different buildings, we agreed to meet at the doors to Hollywood Studios and spend the day at the park together. I don't know if Angela was more excited than me, but I do know I was pretty excited. The day finally arrived, and I was happy to see Edward was already there when I got off the bus.

"Are you ready for a magical day?" he asked. "I usually come here with a plan, but I thought today we could let the rides take us where they may, you in?"

"Sounds wonderful, although I'd love to spend a bit of extra time in Toy Story if you don't mind. When my dad was here, he breezed through there and I didn't really get to inspect it too much."

We started to walk towards the entrance and Edward moved in step with me as we went through the baggage and security check. We continued our discussion as my purse and Edward's backpack were inspected.

"Your dad visited you? That sounds nice, where do your parents live?" Edward inquired as he zipped his bag closed.

"It's just my dad, my mom passed when I was three. Before you say anything, it's okay. It's been a long time and although I never really had time with her, my dad has been amazing to me." I gave the well-practiced response I'd perfected over the years. "To answer your question, though, I'm from a small town north of Seattle, called Forks."

"You're a strong woman, Bella," Edward said as he grabbed and then squeezed my hand. Happily, he kept holding my hand as we waited in line to go through the main gates. "You won't believe it, but I'm from Seattle and know Forks. Not very well, but I've got some cousins in Port Angeles and we've ventured out to La Push and the surrounding areas for surfing while visiting them."

"No way? That's amazing! You're in the College program here, I'm presuming? Are you at UDub?" I asked.

"Yes, and not really, well, not anymore. Technically I've graduated. I'm here as I try to figure out where to go next. How about you?"

"I'm going into my Junior year when I finish here. Wow... it's a small, small world." After singing the last bit, I started laughing like an idiot. Edward on the other hand, looked annoyed.

"Bella," he groaned. "That's going to be stuck in my head the rest of the day."

Once he got over my joke, we continued to share about our lives at home, and were pleasantly surprised to learn it was a small world over and over again.

Our apartments back home were a few blocks apart, we bought our coffee at the same small cafe and my favourite diner was one he'd been going to his entire life.

"I can't believe we had to move over three thousand miles to meet each other.'

We were walking around the incredible Toy Story Mania section of Hollywood Studios. It was designed to make you feel like you were one of Andy's toys, and I was mesmerized by most of the structures. I had to stop when Edward said that and looked up to him.

"I don't think you want me singing again, but I'm so glad we did," I said. "It's our own Disney miracle."

The rest of the day and evening continued to be miraculous. We rode the Tower of Terror and talked about our plans for when we returned home. We watched the Beauty and the Beast show and I was thrilled when Edward sang along to all the songs with me. We were hugged by Chewbacca and scolded by Kylo Ren and it was Olaf who gave us both the best laugh. While we waited for Fantasmic to start, we discussed how much longer we had at the park, and I was happy to learn that Edward wouldn't be here much longer than me. I only had another month left on my contract and then it was back to dreary Seattle.

"What will you miss most about your time in Orlando?" I asked.

"The weather should be my answer, but really it's been an amazing experience. I don't think I could pick just one thing." Was his response. "How about you?"

"My friends. I've always been slow to warm up to people and have spent a lot of time by myself. The friends I've made here, and the people I've met, have been amazing. Angela and I have already made plans to meet up next summer and travel together."

"Bella, that's awesome. Maybe I'll..." Edward was cut off as the announcer came on stating that the show was about to begin. The lights went out and we were treated to a fantasmic show of lights, characters and action.

We held hands on the walk back to the buses. We were both quiet as we observed the people around us and simply enjoyed being together. As we approached the buses, Edward grabbed my hand a bit tighter and pulled me to the side of the throngs of people.

"Before our night ends, and before we get to the buses and all of the people hanging around," he gushed out, "I have to ask you something."

My heart was pounding by the intensity in his eyes, and the emotion in his voice. Most of all, it was pounding from the excitement I felt in the moment. I was sure what was coming, and I wanted it, badly.

"Ask away," I managed to breathe out.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

I responded with a slight nod, and then I proceeded to kiss him. He held me tightly in his arms as we continued to kiss, ignoring those around us, as time stood still for a few brief, but glorious minutes. As our lips parted, he kept me in his embrace.

"I've wanted to do that all day," I said.

"Me too, didn't want to jeopardize our jobs though," Edward whispered to me. "Bella, I think we're past the need to ask for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I hope you're with me on this. You are feeling what I'm feeling, correct?"

"Definitely. Now can we do that again?"

And we did. For another hour or so until we were kicked out of the park. At least because it was late and not for an indecent act. That happened back in Edward's dorm room after our second date. And the third. And the fourth.

++++MM++++

My last few weeks on the job were spent working, getting to know Edward even better, and saying goodbye to all my new friends. It was a brilliant way to end what would turn out to be one of the best moments in my life. The World of Disney had given me a place to feel safe when I was a child, and then gave me the love of my life when I was entering the adult world.

Edward stayed behind when I went back to Washington to start my school year. I had courses to pick and roommates to confirm. I also visited with my dad for a week as well before the school year officially began. I spent a lot of time facetiming and skyping with Edward and was ready for him to come back home.

He'd decided to enter the MBA program at UDub and I was thrilled he'd be nearby. He'd been considering going to Dartmouth, but after he met me, his decision was easily made to stay in Seattle. We'd finish up our time at school together and then figure where we'd go from there. For now, though, our future was before us and we were simply happy to be together.

I was meeting him at the airport, and then he was taking me to meet his family for a Labour Day and Back to School Celebration his parents were hosting at their home. I was happy we'd have a bit of time together, before I'd have to share him with everyone else.

As I'm so short I thought the best way to meet him would be to dress for the part and hold up a sign that would grab his attention through the throngs of people at baggage claim. Since he's so tall, I knew for certain he'd be able to find me, and I was right. I turned as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I'm Captain Hook." he said, in response to the "Driver in Search of Passenger" sign I was holding.

I laughed as he was wearing the Grow Up, Peter tank they sold at the park, in the women's department. It was way too tight on him, but who's complaining? Not me. Especially since I had on the male's counterpart version of Peter Pan saying, "Never."

Edward grabbed me into his arms, lifted me off the floor, and proceeded to plant the sloppiest kiss to my lips and I joined in with abandon.

When we were finally ready to end our greeting, about the same time as when the baggage carousel started up, Edward let me down to the floor and gave me another hug. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"I'm so happy you're home," I breathed into his chest.

"Happy to be here. Happy for you to be meeting my family. Happy to be together again."

"I know it was only a few short weeks, but it felt like forever."

We waited a few more minutes before Edward spied his massive duffle. Picking it up with one arm and slinging it over his shoulder he looked ready to go.

"Do you have another bag or anything?"

"Nope, that's it. I shipped a bunch of stuff as it was cheaper."

"Okay. Let's go. Where to now, Captain?" I asked, taking his free hand in mine.

"Second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning."

And they lived happily ever after...

The end.

++++MM++++

Loved the prompt, but it was intimidating to tackle something very unknown to me – although one day I'd love to work there and experience the Utilidors in person; stench and all. I was just in Disney in August, so I was going by what I could find on the internet, and what I've experienced from my many visits there. I hope you enjoyed the story Haley and that it fulfilled your wishes!


End file.
